Rain
by MakorraGal312
Summary: When Ponyboy continues to mourn over Johnny and Dally, it's up to his brothers Darry and Soda to cheer him up and end his sorrow. Please be sure to review and fave! :) Song: Rain by Breaking Benjamin


Ponyboy sat on the couch, looking out the window. School had finally ended. He graduated. He wasn't getting held back. His hair was back to normal. It should be a happy time. But it wasn't a happy time. It was raining outside. It had been months since Ponyboy's best friend Johnny passed away from his burn injuries and his friend Dally was dead due to "suicide by cop." He still wasn't over it. He went to their graves daily. He cried every morning and night. He didn't eat as much anymore.

A single tear ran down Pony's face. He didn't like showing his emotions in front of his brothers or other Greasers, but in this case, he didn't want to hold back anymore. Unbeknownst to him, Pony's brothers Sodapop and Darry were standing behind him in worry. Finally, Darry and Soda walked up towards their baby brother.

"Pony? How are you doin, bud?" Darry asked politely.

"F-fine." Pony cried. He finally broke down. Soda ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his brother's fragile body, feeling him tremble. It took 10 minutes for Soda to calm him down. Soda finally sat next to him on the couch while Darry sat on the chair across from him.

"I'm sorry." Pony finally said.

"Don't apologize. We all feel the same way." Darry replied.

"Funny. Two-Bit is still laughing his butt off as always."

"We all handle grief differently." Soda added on. The three brothers all looked out the window, surveying the rain. Wet, yet so gentle.

"You know, Pony. You don't always have to be depressed, like the rain. Rain means that the clouds are weeping. Just like how you're weeping for Johnny and Dally. They're grieving with us. But don't worry. The sorrow will leave, and then you'll fell happy and bright, like the sun." Soda said in a serious yet gentle tone. He then got a guitar that was near the couch and started strumming. He then began to sing:

_Soda:_  
_Take a photograph_  
_It'll be the last_  
_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here_

_I don't have a past_  
_I just have a chance_  
_Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

Pony then began to sing as if he knew the words

**_ Pony:_**

_**Rain, rain go away**__  
__**Come again another day**__  
__**All the world is waiting for the sun**___

Is it you I want or just a notion?  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here  
You're getting closer now  
We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be

_**Soda and Pony:**_ _**Rain, rain go away**_ _**Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
Rain, rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun**_**__****Darry:  
To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you is all  
To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you is all**

_**All:  
Rain, rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun**_

_**Rain, rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
**_**All the world is waiting for the sun**

As soon as Soda finished strumming the guitar, he and Darry looked out the window to find that is had stopped raining and it was sunny and beautiful outside.

"What do you know? Our amazing singing made the rain stop." Soda finally joked.

"Looks like you're not sad anymore, right Pony? Pony?" Darry asked. He and Soda turned around to find Pony crying from the song. He was covering his face with his hand.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry!" Darry and Soda said at the same time. They got on the couch and hugged Pony really tightly.

"I ain't crying." Ponyboy mumbled. Darry and Soda finally released their grasp on him as Pony smiled.

"Can we go outside and get something to eat?" Pony asked while sniffling.

"Sure, babycakes. We'll take you wherever you want." Soda replied with a caring smile. He, Darry, and Pony all rested their foreheads on each other, spreading their love for one another.

"Race ya." Pony laughed with a smirk. All three of them looked at each other and they bolted through the door to the nearest Greaser diner, leaving all of the guilt and sorrow behind, just like the rain.


End file.
